Casa de Tagge
La Casa de Tagge era una familia de ricos nobles humanos centralizados en Tepasi. Se decía que su progenitor fue uno de los fundadores originales de la República Galáctica en el 25.053 ABY. El jefe de la familia tenía el rango de barón o baronesa, dependiendo del género. No existía una lista oficial completa de los jefes de la Casa de Tagge, pero se habían establecido tres: Sanya Tagge fue la jefa de la casa en el período previo a las Guerras Clon, pero no hay indicios de cuándo ascendió a esta posición. Su hijo mayor, Orman Tagge, se convirtió en barón y jefe de la familia a principios del 20 ABY, a la edad de diecisiete años. Orman quedó incapacitado en el 0 DBY y murió más tarde ese mismo año, por lo que el puesto pasó al hijo menor, Ulric Tagge. No existe información sobre cuánto tiempo Ulric ocupó el cargo después de eso. La Casa de Tagge era propietaria y operaba la Compañía Tagge, una de las megacorporaciones más poderosas de la galaxia, así como un ejército privado de 5.000 naves estelares de exploración armadas y un millón de soldados. Apoyaron a la República Galáctica durante la Crisis Separatista y las Guerras Clon, aunque no le ofrecieron a la República el uso de sus fuerzas paramilitares, y siguiendo a la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, fueron firmes partidarios del Imperio Galáctico. En el 0 DBY, la Casa de Tagge apoyó a la Armada Imperial con una flotilla de cruceros de batalla privados durante el bloqueo de Yavin, mientras que el barón Orman Tagge intentaba usurpar la posición de Darth Vader como la mano derecha del Emperador Palpatine. La Casa de Tagge enmarcó y deshonró a la rival Familia Balfed. Árbol familiar Sanya Tagge | +------------+-------------+------------+-----------+ | | | | | Orman Tagge Cassio Tagge Silas Tagge Ulric Tagge Domina Tagge Apariciones * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Collector 7'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Gitano, Sastre, Soldado, Praji: Un cartel de genes'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Categoría:Familias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Casa de Tagge Categoría:Casa de Tagge